Grell's Issue
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: When Grell wakes to find he now has a female body it is up to him and Sebastian to find out what has actually happened. With Ciel and William's help wil they ever be able to revert Grell back to his male body or will he have to get used to being female? GrellxSeb Read Little date as well. SHORT CHAPTER STORY!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day for the red haired Shinigami known as Grell. He sat up and yawned stretching his arms until he heard a crack in them both. Leaning over his bed he grabbed his spectacles, he placed the strong around his neck before he put them on. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and beamed. "No knots" He spoke before he jumped out of bed and paused. To his left he had a full length mirror and what he was seeing may have caused him a panic attack. He wore a night gown but he had two bumps on his chest; he slowly lifted his hands and placed them on them and squeezed. "ARGHH!" He screamed and fell back onto his butt. "This isn't happening! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He shouted at his reflection and blinked. "Wait. I know how to settle this" He said and instantly plunged his hand up his gown to see if anything was hanging. Once he figured out his body had in fact turned into the opposite gender. He fainted.

* * *

After an hour or so he finally opened his eyes to see William standing over him, glaring. "Grell why have you put padding up your top? This needs to stop" He spoke pulling him up to his feet and glared threw his glasses at the red head. "I mean you want children with that horrible demon. But guess what Grell you are a guy" He spoke grabbing the night gown before he ripped it in half. "Look at yourself!" He shouted and turned Grell to the mirror. William was already in his suit but the blackness really brought out the redness when both stood staring at Grell's naked womanly body. Both blinked a few times before looking at each other instantly William let Grell go and he grabbed his bedding and covered himself whilst giggling slightly. "What on earth has happened to you?"

"I really don't know. I wish I knew but I don't" He muttered and frowned, "I kinda wanna go back to being a guy. I mean sure I acted feminine but I could stop anytime but now this is just messed up" He said and blinked. "I may faint again"

"Don't faint" William spoke and stood trying to think but drew a blank. "Maybe you should go find someone to annoy on earth" He said "I will try and help you out" He said and walked out of his room shaking his head. Grell grinned widely

"Oh I know just the person I'm gonna annoy" He smirked before looking at his clothes, "But first I need a bra" He said looking at his chest.

* * *

Sebastian sighed looking at the large door, the butler wasn't expecting anyone to be coming over today, flicking his black hair he moved down the stairs and opened the door, before he could say hello he was tackled into the wall and boobs slightly in his face. "Oh Bassy darling something terrible has happened" He cried out, Sebastian pushed Grell from him to the floor and he paused.

"What's happened to you? Why do you have a chest?" He asked looking down at him. Grell was wearing his hair down and was wearing his normal white top with a waist coat with black shorts and black shoes. He didn't have his coat with him today.

"I don't know but I have a woman's body would you look at it and see if you can understand what's going on?" He asked with a smile. Sebastian blinked and scoffed.

"No I won't." He said and walked away. Grell shut the door and chased after him undoing his shirt,

"Please look at them. I don't understand"

Sebastian turned to see Grell opening his top and looking up at him, he opened his mouth to speak, "Grell how do you expect me to know?"

"I don't wanna addmit it but you are a man slag you get around women so look at mine" Grell spoke honestly. The small young teen walked out of a room and was faced with Grell and Sebastian, he wouldn't have minded that but to see Grell with breasts was a bit too much for him.

* * *

**This is another short black butler story from me. Please read little date? as well please. Its short chapters like this will be :) review please. No flames though please**


	2. Chapter 2

William stood in the house watching Grell who was standing in front of a mirror holding a dress in his arms to try and figure out if it would suit him. It was red with a corset like top and then it lightened up so the dress fell nicely around the buttocks and so show off a figure but without showing off leg or ankle. Grell turned and blinked looking at William who just pushed his glasses up with his hand this time, he smirked. "Grell….that dress…you need someone to tie it" He said and walked forwards. Grell blinked eyes wide.

"Ok…just turn away please while I take these clothes off" He said. William turned and shut his eyes while Grell slipped out of his shirt and trousers. He looked at his body now and blushed as he slipped into the soft yet elegant dress. He held it to his chest, since that was where it was loose. "Ok William. You can tie it now" He mumbled. He turned and stared at Grell.

"Hold onto that chair then" He said pointing to it and walked over grabbing the ties to the back Grell did as he was told and held the chair. The black haired Shinigami quickly pulled it so it didn't fall off Grell's chest, but then he began to pull hard, causing Grell to take a large intake of breath.

"Bloody hell" Grell coughed and looked over his shoulder to look at Will. His face hadn't changed in the slightly, still stone cold and unemotional. He stood still and just raised an eyebrow.

"Turn back around, it has to be tight otherwise it will fall off." He spoke, listening to him Grell gave in and clutched the chair and closed his eyes as William pulled once more but this time he had his knee against his back before deciding it was tight enough around the red hair's body he tied it into a neat double bow so no one could undo it.

"I don't think I can breathe" Grell said and turned looking down; the tightness had caused his boobs to be pushed up giving him a large cleavage. His head snapped up and he glared angrily at William. "Look William look what you did!" He shouted at him. William blinked blushing slightly and turned coughing once.

"Sorry Grell but Ciel said we were going for a meal at a Viscount's home" William said. "Sorry but Ciel said we had to go. He doesn't trust you being here with me so I am going as a butler. (Much to my annoyance) and you are going as some relation to him. I think you are like that cousin that nobody likes" He smirked and walked out. "Oh and do your hair as well" He said and walked out shutting the door behind him. He stood outside the door for a second, like wiping his nose with his hand and looked at his white glove. No blood. He sighed and walked away blushing slightly.

* * *

Grell blinked and looked in a mirror taking some of his hair from the back his grabbed some clips and clipped it to the top of his hair and blinked. "No" He muttered and took it out frowning. Now taking the side parts he pinned them to the middle of the back and smiled. Keeping it there he picked up a blue ribbon and tied it into a large bow. Hands on hips he stared at himself and winked wiggling his hips happily and twisted on his bare feet and ran to the door. He tripped but was able to regain himself and glanced down. "Oh yeh dress" He said and opened the door; holding the dress above his feet he quickly ran to the study area he accepted Ciel and Sebastian to be.

He pushed the door open to see Ciel already dressed in his nice blue outfit with his hat on his desk. "Ah Grell I see you're dressed" He muttered.

"Erm yes but I have no shoes" He told him dropping the dress so his feet were just covered.

"Sebastian go find him…her…Grell some boots to wear please while I fill…Grell in with tonight's plans" He explained. The butler nodded and walked off out of the room shutting the door. "Ok Grell sit" He spoke and pointed to the chair, Grell nodded and did so watching the boy. "Right tonight we are off to the Viscount's home for dinner, I don't know how I was roped in to this but we are going and you are going to be my fourth cousin removed. In affect then it doesn't matter if we don't look alike"

"Look alike?" He blinked and laughed "Darling I'm far prettier than you ever will be" Grell snickered and blinked with a slight frown, "Sorry Ciel that was mean but I just feeling odd at the minute"

"Well don't talk to me badly. You are now a member of my family and William is your butler at least till we figure this out" He said looking at Grell who nodded smiling now.

* * *

Sitting in the carriage was Grell with Ciel and William while Sebastian was driving it; no one was speaking so the sound of horse's hooves clicking against the ground was heard. Grell blinked and looked at William. "Hey Will. How come you are acting as my butler? You would never do this or even be near a demon in normal circumstances" He muttered blinking his eyes widely.

"This isn't normal is it Grell? I am here to look after you" He muttered "After all I am a gentleman and I don't want that filth covered thing touching you" He said. Ciel blinked and glanced at this man and smirked under his cloak.

Grell blushed and looked away while William just sat staring straight ahead looking at the wall of the carriage just waiting till they pulled up to the house. "I just want this to be over. Let's hope the Viscount doesn't give us much trouble" Ciel said to them. Both of them nodded once and the carriage came to a stop.

* * *

**Long short chapter sorry but i could not make it shorter. PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Grell walked out of the carriage with the help of William who held his hand; Grell smiled and stood holding his Grell just off the ground waiting as Ciel climbed out. Sebastian climbed off and shut the door, one of Aleister's servants took the carriage away and the foursome walked up the stairs to the door. Sebastian knocked four times and stepped back next to William who glared at him and stood protectively next to Grell. He was just smiling glancing at William and also Sebastian. The door was opened and they were greeted by the long haired blonde male. He wore his white suit like normal and a large grin on his face but as soon as he saw Grell he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Ciel you didn't say you were bringing such a luscious robin" He spoke happily holding the female Grell. William walked over and held his hand out.

"Grace" He spoke and bowed, Grell grinned and pulled away before spinning into William's grip blinking his eyes and looked up. Aleister frowned saddened that his toy had been taken.

"Who just are these two anyway?"

"This is a distant family member and her butler" Ciel explained looking at them both.

"Oh so he isn't her lover?" He said; his turning darker with his dirty thoughts. Grell looked at William and laughed slightly.

"So what are we having? Come William" He chimed walking past the host who frowned as William followed Grell simply, without a word. Ciel looked at Sebastian who nodded and both of them walked into the dining room with the Viscount following them. He looked to be nursing his ego which had just been damaged badly. Ciel and Sebastian walked in and looked around, Grell was already in his seat next to where Ciel would be sitting. Behind the female stood William who just stared at Sebastian wishing him to stay away from Grell. Like Will he after helping his master to his seat stood close by smirking at the Shinigami.

* * *

William's right eye was twitching, he had his head down slightly with his eyes shut partly but the Viscount had moved his chair from all the way down the table to Grell's side. He was trying to be polite and ladylike by smiling and eating slowly and thoughtfully. He looked to Will hoping for some type of help it was making him uncomfortable. Grell wanted Sebastian. William sighed and grabbed the Viscount and picked him up off the floor and into the air. His eyes were daggers shooting through his glasses. "Leave my Miss alone" He spoke angrily. Aleister glared both hands on Will's arm trying to struggle out of his grip but it didn't work. Ciel looked up from his chocolate cake.

"William put him down. It was just harmless flirting from him." He spoke, his eye still staring at his dessert and yawned before looking at Sebastian who was watching William through narrowed eyes. William glared at them before he threw him across the table and grabbed Grell by the arm, he hissed a bit from the pain of being gripped by so tightly.

"We are leaving now" William spoke before turning and made his way to the door. Ciel and Sebastian watched shocked.

"Sebastian make sure the Viscount is ok" He ordered, the butler nodded and rushed over to the man and helped him up slowly to his feet. Grell looked over his shoulder before he was pulled out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor Grell was sitting on his bed hugging his knees staring at the wall, a tear dripped down his cheek, he was wearing a light pink nightgown covering over his body. He sniffed up and raised his head hearing a knock at the door. Wiping his eyes he blinked and put his glasses back on. "Come in" He shouted.

"Thankyou Grell. Are you ok?" Sebastian asked as he walked in. Grell blinked and nodded standing up dusting his dress down, he wasn't used to his female body still and blushed when he felt his curves. Sebastian smiled softly.

"I'm just fine...William wasn't comfy with that guy acting like that with me so he took me out of there. Its fine" He said covering his wrist slightly. Sebastian blinked and took his hand softly and looked. It had gone red and was slowly bruising as well. "Its fine. He and me are just friends but he is trying to look out for me and didn't want Aleister to hurt me" He explained to him with a smile.

"No that's bad Grell. Now I know he hates me...couldn't he be hurting you because of me?" Sebastian asked still holding Grell's hand.

"Since when do you care about me Bassy?" He spoke pulling his hand away and stood up walking away to a mirror before turning. He watched the demon who was sat on the bed, wide eyed.

"Since you became female" He answered honestly.

"I thought so. Now leave" Grell ordered pointing to the door, the butler complied and left. Once the door shut the Shinigami burst into tears collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

**Ohh whats going on with Sebby and Grell? Or whats with William and Grell ;) more shall be shown...review please but no flame reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was in his room sitting at his desk in thought; Grell was right he had only started caring when he found himself as a female. He sighed and placed his hands together and rested his chin on them while staring at the wall. He paused and pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time; the master was already in bed asleep, he didn't feel like making Ciel's breakfast preparations just yet. He frowned sadly and shook his head standing up. "I'm a butler before anything" He told himself. "What Grell and William are is no concern of mine unless I am told to help Grell with anything" He said and left his room to go to the kitchen, he was trying to make himself better by trying not to care.

* * *

Grell was sat on the floor his pink silken nightgown was ripped down the front so his chest was partly visible. He glanced up only seeing blurs as his glasses were on the nightstand beside his bed. He lifted his head and parted his long tangled red hair sniffing. "I'm sorry William" He finally spoke. William was standing in front of the female glaring down through his glasses.

"You are nothing more than a whore of hell because of your feelings to that demon" He spat before kicking Grell right in the face. Blood splashed up the wall and dripped down his face and onto his body and clothes.

"Will..." He whispered leaning against the wall down, his right eye was black and therefore shut, blood dripped from lip and nose. "I'm sorry. Let's leave" He mumbled

"Yes. Good idea but you are not returning to our society while you are female. We will have to stay here until then" He spoke grabbing him by the arm and stood him up straight. Grell blinked his soft eye looking at him with a slight frown.

"I will quickly dress" He whispered and pulled away. He just put on his old Shinigami clothes, all the while William stood at the door waiting. Finally Grell put his glasses on and glanced at him "Yes?"

"Use your hair and cover your eye" He ordered before walking out and down the unlit corridor. Grell did as he was told and chased after him, unsure on where he was going.

* * *

Sebastian was lurking around in the shadows when he heard the footsteps, he blinked and frowned hiding behind a door he knelt down and watched through the crack left, he saw William leading the way with Grell following slightly more behind with his head hung. He blinked _That's not like Grell_ He thought and sighed wanting to o out there and stop this but it wasn't his place to do so, if Grell wanted help, he would ask for himself and therefore he would think Grell is happy with this; so without a word he watched as both of them snuck out of the house and into the darkness which stood still outside and engulfed them.

* * *

Ciel stood by the window watching them leave and sighed softly, he flicked his hair from his face and sighed slightly and turned on his heel shaking his head, "Stupid." He mumbled before climbing back into his bed and laid staring at the window as he pulled the covers over him with a frown. "I will never understand love or even Shinigamis" He spoke to himself.

* * *

**Ohh whats going on with Sebby and Grell? Or whats with William and Grell ;) more shall be shown...review please but no flame reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel was sat at the desk with his breakfast in front of him, Sebastian was standing by his side watching him from the corner of his eye, he poked it with his fork and sighed slowly eating it. Sebastian blinked but didn't say something. "I saw Grell and William leave last night." He said and looked up to the demon, "It will be quiet around here again"

"Yes young Master" Sebastian agreed bowing his head but deep inside he wanted to know why,

Ciel smirked and soon finished eating, "I'm kinda glad both of them are gone" He said standing up, "They were getting in the way" He said before leaving Sebastian to clean up. The butler just stood watching his young master and sighed picking up the plates and such.

"I don't believe that they were in the way that badly" The butler told himself cleaning up deep in thought. He couldn't help but worry about Grell and how William was treating him since he became a woman. He walked out of the room, eyes darkening slightly.

* * *

Grell was laid on a bed staring at the wall, glasses were slightly broken but had been glued slightly together it was easy to see he had been crying a lot just over the night. he sat up rubbing his eyes and got off the bed pulling his shirt up back onto his shoulder and blinked. William had left for work leaving Grell on his own but checking the door it was locked. He frowned and sighed walking to the window and looked out in thought. "Bassy...please find and save me" He mumbled and blinked growling he punched the glass window watching cracks grow up it before smashing. The glass fell mostly outside to the street but some inside causing blood to drip from his feet. He beamed and holding the dress together he jumped out without shoes and climbed onto the roof nearby and began to run; pushing the glass further up into his feet. The one place he knew in town was the Undertaker.

* * *

The undertaker stood cleaning a coffin humming a dark tune, he heard the bell ring and turned "Huuh?" He linked under is fringe and smirked widely seeing the red haired Shinigami in the doorway holding the dress to his body.

"Undertaker... I need you to hide me" He muttered walking in shutting the door. The Undertaker smirked widely,

"Why is that?" He questioned, Grell blinked and looked down,

"Because I'm a woman and William is a woman beater now please hide me" He begged falling to his knees crying. Undertaker frowned slightly.

"Fine but you can earn your keep."

"I can do that" He beamed up on his feet and rushed into the back of the shop in hope of changing and hiding.

* * *

**review please but no flame reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Grell stood looking in a mirror smiling to him, he had removed his glasses and thus his short sightedness didn't let him see extremely far but it was better than being caught. He sighed tying his long red hair up into a bun before tucking it into a wig. The wig was blonde with slightly darker streaks, it was only short but he didn't look like Grell. He blinked his greeny coloured eyes and sighed pulling a coat over his suit he was back to wearing a butler like suit but with the new corset holding in his chest so that he looked male. He walked out of the back and into the front shop where coffins were all laid out. Some had only been half made while others just needed vanishing. He blinked and blinked up some sandpaper before kneeling down and began to work on a coffin. The Undertaker stood watching from afar smiling darkly before walking into the room,

"Good morning love" He chuckled, hands raised like normal looking like a praying mantis. Grell blinked and smiled.

"Morning Undertaker and please don't call me love I'm meant to be a man again" He spoke looking up at the blurred figure.

"Well so sorry, what name you going by then huh?"

"I think I'll go with Dylan" He laughed, "William won't think of this, he thinks I'm just a woman now who will let him beat and take advantage of me. He's very wrong"

"Ok Dylan…why don't you work in the back today dressing and just making our guests comfortable?" He suggested. Grell blinked and nodded before standing up and slowly walked through the back door and into the other room in which people didn't see. It was where they prepared all the bodies for the funerals. Grell heard the bell ring and gulped deciding not to even go and have a look.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked down the street looking at the shops and the contents of the windows. As Ciel strolled his cane tapped against the floor and all those around him couldn't help but look at him before moving out of his and the butler's way. "My Lord why are we going to the Undertakers?"

"I want to know what is going on with Grell and I assume that he would know. He is a Shinigami after all" He spoke looking at the demon who nodded.

"I understand my Lord" Sebastian said he was also curious in what had happened to Grell's body in order for him to become female. Sebastian opened the door hearing it chime and blinked Grell was trying to remove nails from a coffin which had been nailed down and the Undertaker put in. He looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry but the Undertaker is in here please could you come back?" He queried his voice he had changed so that they wouldn't recognise.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked him ignoring the question/order.

"Dylan, I'm the Undertaker's apprentice. I was in the back seeing to the bodies when I heard the door open and then muttering. But when I heard it chime again I came out and the room was a mess and the Undertaker was in here" He pointed. "I don't know who did it…" He spoke hanging his head, "Sorry I'm not very useful"

"Sebastian yet the Undertaker out and then see if you can find out who did it" Ciel ordered. The demon walked over before easily punching the wood and then pulled it off revealing a rather relaxed silver haired male who just sat up smiling.

"Hmm…. I didn't realise I had enemies" He chuckled, "How  
can I help you?"

* * *

**I guess its changed from what i was originally doing but i still like the idea i have for it.**

**Review please ^^ =:)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Undertaker sat with 'Dylan' by his side watching Ciel and Sebastian from across the table all four of them were drinking tea looking extremely relaxed, Ciel's eye watched him and Dylan before a smirk grew across his face. "Undertaker tell me, who was it that placed you in that coffin?"

"If I knew do you think I would be here sipping tea with you, child" He chuckled, "In fact I am sure me and my apprentice could hunt the person down and deal with them" He spoke standing up. Grell copied him placing his cup on the saucer and bowed his head.

"Thankyou for the tea young master" He muttered and turned to leave with the Undertaker following.

"Stop. First of all Undertaker. Where is Grell?" Ciel called out standing up, the silver haired male chuckled and looked over his shoulder smirking.

"I cannot tell you that one. He is safe for now. But I think you need to find William and then Grell will surface" He explained and left with his apprentice following after him.

Ciel blinked and looked up at the demon, "Sebastian."

"Yes?" He blinked looking down at him,

"This is an order, I order you to find William and find Grell" He spoke; the butler chuckled and nodded before vacating the room.

* * *

Sebastian ran across the roofs of houses looking around needing to find William before skidding to a stop and blinked. "He wouldn't be here...he'll be back in the Shinigami world" He mumbled,

"Wrong Sebastian" A voice, belonging to William spoke, the demon turned around and smiled, "What are you wanting toe-rag?"

"I was order to find you now where is Grell? I know you left with him and from what I saw you were quite abusive" He said. William pushed his glasses up with his nose.

"It's a bit more personal than that, I am not that type of person but to Grell its entertainment after all he used to be cruel to me when we were growing up. I was only giving him a dose" He said.

"Was you the one who launched an attack on Undertaker?" He asked. William blinked titling his head slightly.

"What! No. I have far too much respect for that man; I would never harm him. Why someone attacked him?"

"They nailed him into a coffin his apprentice didn't see who it was" The butler spoke, "So I wonder who it was then if it wasn't you, I have a feeling it would be someone trying to get Grell and thus that is you being number one suspect"

"Gees thankyou" William muttered glaring.

* * *

Grell, still in disguise, walked down a street head down with a cloak over his shoulders The Undertaker had sent him on an errand to collect some food and it being the middle of the day he decided it would be ok for him to walk around freely. He sighed softly and blinked lifting up his head and walked strongly but as the crowds grew in numbers he couldn't help but think someone was watching and following him but he carried anyway. As he walked passed an alleyway his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into the shadows of the hidden street.

* * *

**I guess its changed from what i was originally doing but i still like the idea i have for it.**

**Review please ^^ =:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Grell groaned opening his eyes before he began to cough, he looked around but what he was just a dull wall, his hands tied behind his back and tied with rope just like his feet. His wig was off and his top was ripped to the pointing his corset was showing. "Hello?" He called out looking left and right. He had a pair of glasses hiding in his boots but since his hands were busy he wasn't able to reach them. He sat listening and cold hear horse hooves clicking against the ground, by the sound of it the carriage was on a dirt path. "Why does this shit always happen to me!" He shouted and kicked out at the wooden walls around him before screaming with anger. He paused and bent down grabbing the rope in his mouth and shook it, loosening the knot and smiled as it undid and he separated his legs. "So much better" He sighed with relief from this he brought his hands from under his body and easily slipped his legs through the gap of his arms and bit at the knot once more. Rubbing his wrists he pulled his glasses out and placed them on his face crawling to the locked carriage door trying to see.

* * *

Sebastian and William ran down the road both with frowns as they moved easily, William followed after the demon with his scythe in his right hand following close, "Where do you think he was taken?"

"I don't know William" Sebastian called, "However until we figure out why he's a female, we can't have anyone taking him... we don't know what they will do to him... but he could become the first male to become pregnant" He laughed darkly. William just blinked looking slightly worried.

"I really hope not. I will not have a screaming child in our offices" He muttered bouncing after him with his leaps. Sebastian blinked sighing, he had left Ciel with the Undertaker and promised he would try to be quick but he didn't even know where the red haired had disappeared to.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop and the doors were opened, he shielded his eyes and blinked shuffling out and climbed out looking around, two guards stood beside him as he gulped looking around, a large mansion stood in front of him as he was walked to the front door. As he walked his clasped his hands together watching as the oak doors were opened and a butler stood there. "Ah perfect the new maid"

"New...maid?" He repeated stumbling back but was instantly pushed into the house and into the arms of the butler.

"Yes, you are here to be a maid surely you knew?" He said standing Grell on his feet and led him down the corridor. He sighed and holding his jacket to his chest so that the corset wasn't on show. He followed the guy down the stairs and into the servants quarters Grell looked around chewing his lip and paused looking as the guy opened a room, "Uniform is on the bed. Get changed" He ordered, without a second thought Grell walked in and looked around, the door was shut behind him as he sighed.

"I hate my life" He muttered

* * *

**I guess its changed from what i was originally doing but i still like the idea i have for it.**

**Review please ^^ =:)**


End file.
